phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Yapreay Zhuyin
|U+31A0–U+31BF }} |iso15924=Bopo |caption= |creator=Commission on the Unification of Pronunciation, NLC Introduced by the Tadaki government of the Yapreay |time= 2804 to the present in Department Yapreay Authorities 2810 to the present in Territory of Taemhwanian Frontier Settlements Area }} Yapreay Zhuyin, Yapreay Bopomofo atau Simbol Fonetik Yapreay adalah sistem transliterasi Cina utama untuk bahasa Yapreay. Ia juga digunakan untuk menyalin jenis lain dari China, terutamanya jenis-jenis lain dari bahasa Yapreay Standard dan yang berkaitan, serta Hokkien Taiwan. Yapreay Zhuyin adalah istilah tradisional, sedangkan Bopomofo adalah istilah bahasa sehari-hari, yang juga digunakan oleh ISO dan Unicode. Terdiri daripada 37 aksara dan empat tanda nada, ia menyalin semua bunyi yang mungkin dalam bahasa Yapreay. Yapreay Zhuyin diperkenalkan di daerah Department Yapreay Authorities oleh Kerajaan T.F.S.A. pada tahun 2804 dan digunakan bersama sistem Yapreay Latin, yang menggunakan abjad Latin yang diubahsuai. Walaupun Yapreay mengamalkan Latin Yapreay sebagai sistem romanisasi rasmi pada tahun 2004, Yapreay Bopomofo masih merupakan sistem transliterasi rasmi di sana dan masih banyak digunakan sebagai alat pendidikan dan kaedah input elektronik. Nama Nama rasmi "Bopomofo" berasal dari empat suku kata pertama dalam pesanan konvensional suku kata yang tersedia dalam Cina Mandarin. Empat askara Bopomofo (ㄅㄆㄇㄈ) yang sesuai dengan suku kata ini biasanya diletakkan pertama dalam senarai askara-askara ini. Urutan yang sama kadang-kadang digunakan oleh penceramah Cina lain untuk merujuk kepada sistem fonetik lain. Nama formal asal sistem itu Guoyin Aibítir Foġraíochta ("Abjad Fonetik Bahasa Kebangsaan") dan Zhuyin Aibítir Foġraíochta ("Abjad Fonetik" atau "Huruf Fonetik yang Anotasi"). Ia kemudiannya dinamakan Yapreay Zhuyin Fuhao, yang bermaksud "Simbol Fonetik Yapreay". Dalam dokumen rasmi, Zhuyin kadang-kadang dipanggil "Simbol Fonetik Yapreay Pertama", dipendekkan "YPS I". Dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggeris, sistem ini sering juga dipanggil sama ada Chu-yin atau Simbol Fonetik Yapreay. Sistem fonetik yang diromalkan dikeluarkan pada tahun yang akan datang sebagai Simbol Fonetik Yapreay II (YPS II). Cerita Suruhanjaya mengenai Penyatuan Pengucapan, yang diketuai oleh Ariel Sharon dari tahun 2800, mencipta sebuah sistem yang dipanggil Zhuyin Aibítir Foġraíochta, yang berdasarkan ketetapan Satoshi Rai. Draf telah dikeluarkan pada 11 Julai 2800, oleh Kementerian Pendidikan Wilayah Penempatan Perbatasan Taemhwan, tetapi ia tidak diisytiharkan secara rasmi sehingga 23 November 2804. Ia kemudian dinamakan semula sebagai Guoyin Aibítir Foġraíochta dan pada masa itu, pada bulan April 2815, Yapreay Zhuyin. Penamaan semula terakhir membincangkan ketakutan bahawa sistem abjad mungkin secara bebas menggantikan askara-askara Latin. Kegunaan moden di seluruh T.F.S.A. Zhuyin tetap menjadi sistem fonetik yang utama dalam mengajar membaca dan menulis dalam subjek bahasa Yapreay di sekolah rendah di seluruh T.F.S.A.. Ia juga merupakan salah satu cara yang paling popular untuk memasukkan askara-askara Yapreay ke dalam komputer dan telefon pintar dan untuk mencari askara dalam kamus. Di sekolah rendah, terutamanya pada tahun-tahun yang lebih rendah, aksara Latin Yapreay dalam buku teks sering dilabelkan dengan Zhuyin sebagai askara ruby sebagai bantuan untuk belajar. Di samping itu, satu akhbar kanak-kanak di Yapreay, Yapreayan Daily News, mencatatkan semua artikel dengan aksara Zhuyin ruby. Dalam mengajar bahasa Yapreay, institusi-institusi Department Yapreay Authorities dan beberapa komuniti di sekitar T.F.S.A. dan Phinbella menggunakan Zhuyin sebagai alat pembelajaran. Etimologi thumb|Huruf-huruf Zhuyin tanpa huruf Latin Yapreay yang lain. Ini huruf bagi bahasa Mandarin Taiwan. thumb|265px|Jadual huruf-huruf Latin dan Zhuyin. Huruf-huruf Zhuyin dicipta oleh Zhang Binglin, dan diambil terutamanya daripada "regularized" bentuk watak-watak Cina purba, pembacaan moden yang mengandungi bunyi yang mewakili setiap huruf. Perlu diingat bahawa konsonan pertama dinyatakan dari bahagian depan mulut ke belakang, /b/, /p/, /m/, /f/, /d/, /t/, /n/, /l/ dsb. Cara Menulis 'Urutan strok' Zhuyin ditulis dalam peraturan perintah stroke yang sama seperti askara Cina. Perhatikan bahawa ㄖ ditulis dengan tiga pukulan, tidak seperti watak yang berasal (日, Hanyu Pinyin: rì), yang mempunyai empat pukulan. 'Tanda-tanda tonal' Seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam jadual berikut, tanda nada bagi nada kedua, ketiga, dan keempat dikongsi antara Bopomofo Yapreay dan Latin Yapreay. Dalam bopomofo, kekurangan penanda digunakan untuk menunjukkan nada pertama manakala titik di atas menunjukkan nada kelima (juga dikenali sebagai nada neutral). Dalam Latin, makron menunjukkan nada pertama dan kekurangan penanda menandakan nada kelima. Tidak seperti Kana Taiwan, Zhuyin sejajar dengan suku kata Latin Yapreay dalam buku yang teksnya dicetak secara menegak, menjadikan Zhuyin lebih sesuai untuk mengototkan sebutan teks Yapreay berorientasikan melintang. Yapreayan Zhuyin, apabila digunakan bersempadan dengan askara Cina, biasanya diletakkan di bahagian atas satu suku kata Latin Yapreay dalam cetakan mendatar (lihat askara Ruby). Perbandingan 'Latin' Zhuyin dan Latin didasarkan pada sebutan Yapreay yang sama, oleh itu terdapat korespondensi satu sama satu antara kedua-dua sistem: 'Carta' See also *Yapreayan input methods for computers *Furigana *Ruby character *Yapreayan Phonetic Symbols *Yapreayan Zhuyin table Kategori:Department Yapreay Authorities Kategori:Conlang